Landak Janda
by Ochandy
Summary: Fang, si murid paling ganteng, ketjeh badai tidak terima dipanggil oleh si gadis idiot dengan gelar Landak Janda/"Ying katakan sesuatu!" rengek Fang/"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, Fang!"


" **Landak Janda"**

'

 **Fic Collab By : Ochandy/Ananda & Achiko Kotone**

'

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

'

 **Warning! Chibi Character, GaJe, Typo dll…**

'

 **Rate : T**

'

'

 **Hay, maaf sebelumnya karena Ocha sudah lama menghilang, semoga gak ada yang kangen *plaak… Dari judulnya pasti Readers tahu siapa yang diceritakan bukan? Oke, ini fanfic collab ke dua yang di post disini, semoga para Readers berkenan untuk membaca dan mereview cerita kita…**

'

'

 **CEKIDOT**

'

'

Fang kecil terus berlari dari kejaran para zombie- eh ralat, dari kejaran para murid perempuan di sekolah. Nafasnya benar-benar sudah memburu, Fang bahkan berfikir bahwa dia adalah manusia yang bakal berumur panjang; karena terlalu rajin berolahraga yang tentunya sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama sebulan belakangan.

"Huft… huft… huft…" anak kecil berambut ungu ini sesekali melirik ke belakang mendapati masih ada beberapa siswi yang mengejarnya. Padahal abangnya Kaizo, selalu bilang kalau Fang si adik kesayangan akan mendapatkan banyak teman yang baik di sekolah barunya, namun takdir berkata lain bukannya mendapat teman yang baik ia malah menjumpai teman-teman yang menurutnya -ganas- untuk anak seusianya.

Coba kalian bayangkan, anak kecil berusia lima tahun itu harus berolahraga setiap paginya hanya karena murid-murid perempuan yang terlihat ingin menangkapnya lalu memakannya- oik. Terkadang, Fang iri dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, mereka hanya berolahraga sekali seminggu kenapa dia harus olahraga setiap hari? Kenapa Tuhan? Tabahkanlah hati seorang Fang.

Sebagai murid pendatang baru, Fang merupakan golongan anak yang cepat populer apalagi di kalangan murid perempuan. Wajahnya lumayan imut, berkacamata, hidung mancung, berkulit putih, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang mencuat menambah kesan keren bagi para penggemarnya.

Setelah merasa situasi agak kondusif Fang memperlambat lariannya dan berjalan seperti anak normal lainnya. Sesekali dia memijit pangkal hidungnya dan mengatur nafas. "Cih, murid-murid disini lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan sekolah yang dulu…" gerutunya.

Fang berfikir, mungkin Taman Kanak-Kanak Pulau Rintis ini kekurangan murid unyu dan imut sepertinya sehingga para murid yang sekolah disini melihat Fang seperti boneka Barbie- yang cowoknya itu loh, siapa itu namanya? Kan? Kun? Sen? Tau dah gelap.

Fang berjalan dengan amat letih menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi, ia sudah pasrah jika masih ada murid yang masih mengejarnya. Yah, syukurlah tak ada seorang pun yang ada di koridor selain dirinya dan seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di bangku panjang dan asyik berkutat dengan buku bacaannya. Gadis berambut sebahu yang dikucir dua, dengan sedikit poni, berkacamata bundar, dan memakai topi kupluk berwarna kuning bergaris biru dengan pin bergambar penguin disamping kanannya.

Fang menyipitkan matanya, rasanya dia pernah melihat anak itu, oh iya itu teman sekelasnya. Dia cukup hafal ciri-ciri anak anak tersebut karena mengingatkannya dengan tokoh protagonis yang selalu kena bully dalam film yang pernah ia tonton, terlebih murid perempuan itu salah satu dari dua murid –satu lagi berkerudung merah jambu- yang tidak pernah mengejar-ngejarnya.

Fang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, "Ekhem…" dia berdehem cukup keras berharap si gadis melihat ke arahnya, terlebih jarak mereka cukup dekat sekitar 30 cm. Tapi sepertinya murid perempuan itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena terlalu fokus dengan buku bacaannya yang berjudul _'Si Kancil dan Landak Ungu'_ dan Fang tidak suka saat dirinya terabaikan.

"Hey kau!"

Gadis kecil itu sedikit tersentak mendengar suara asing yang tiba-tiba ada disekitarnya. Dia menutup buku bacaannya dan menengok ke bawah mendapati sepasang kaki yang mengenakan sepatu berwarna ungu yang hampir sama besar dengan kakinya tepat berada di depannya. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang baru masuk bulan lalu. Murid laki-laki itu menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Eih?" gadis kecil itu keheranan dia kenapa sih? Anak perempuan berkacamata bundar itu segera berdiri, _name-tag_ yang tersemat di seragam bagian kiri itu tertulis nama _'Xio Lee Ying'._

" _Jadi namanya Ying,"_ Fang membatin. Setahunya, nama panggilan orang tionghoa itu ada dibelakang nama panjangnya. Entah itu mitos atau fakta, ia hanya memakai nalar mana ada anak perempuan yang dipanggil Xio atau Lee.

"A-ada perlu apa?" tanya Ying pelan sambil berjalan menjauhi Fang. Sedari tadi, murid laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan sangar dan sukses membuat Ying yang agak pemalu itu ketakutan.

Kening Fang membentuk perempatan siku-siku. Gadis ini kenapa sih? Kok takut begitu? Padahal hampir semua gadis yang ditemuinya akan bersorak heboh sambil mencolek-coleknya, tapi gadis ini sangat berbeda.

"Hey tunggu!" Fang segera menyusulnya memperkecil jarak diantara mereka. "Hey!" ucapnya mulai geram, hal ini disebabkan karena semakin Fang mendekat, Ying semakin menjauh. Kok kayak lirik lagu ya?

 _ **Semakin ku kejar…**_

 _ **Semakin kau jauh…**_

 _ **Tak pernah letih…**_

' _ **tuk dapatkanmu…**_

 _ **Terus berlari, namun ku takut…**_

 _ **Terjatuh lagi…**_

(Song : Semakin Ku Kejar Semakin Kau Jauh.

Dipopulerkan oleh : Five Minutes)

Ciee Authornya curhat- oik,

Oke maaf ada kesalahan teks, kembali ke cerita…

"Hey!" ucapnya mulai geram, hal ini disebabkan karena semakin Fang mendekat, Ying semakin menjauh.

"Kau mau a-apa?" tanya Ying takut-takut sambil mengangkat bukunya tinggi-tinggi. Jika Fang macam-macam maka kepalanya akan ditimpuk dengan buku bacaan tersebut.

Bukannya menjawab, Fang malah mendengus dan memojokkan Ying ke dinding koridor.

"HEY! JANGAN KURANG AJAR YA LANDAK JANDA!" teriak Ying marah karena terpojok.

Seketika rahang Fang membentur lantai, hah apa-apaan itu? "Landak Janda katamu!?" geram Fang. Berani-beraninya gadis idiot sepertinya mengatainya dengan julukan _anti-mainstream_ seperti itu. Yang benar saja, Landak? Janda? Fang benar-benar habis pikir, matanya yang sipit mulai melotot dengan kedua alis yang mendadak meruncing, kedua tangannya dilipat ke dada. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangar plus garang, khas anak kecil _ngambek._

Ying kehilangan nyalinya, dia merasa Fang sebentar lagi akan meledek menghancurkan tubunya berkeping-keping. Ekspresinya yang seperti itu membuat gadis ini yakin kalau Fang sejuta kali lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan si Valak dalam film The Conjuring 2 yang pernah ditontonnya.

"Pergi sana, jangan dekat-dekat denganku Landak Janda!" usir Ying mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Fang pergi.

"Kamu! Berani-beraninya memanggilku seperti itu!" suara Fang meninggi dengan mata semakin melotot. Ujung jarinya menunjuk puncak hidung Ying dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau itu tidak sadar diri ya!" Ying balas menunjuk puncak hidung Fang, sepertinya amarahnya juga mulai meluap.

"Lihat rambutmu itu! Seperti duri landak tahu! Kau pernah lihat landak tidak?! Kalau belum sini aku lihatkan!" katanya kesal sambil membuka buku bacaannya. Ying terus membuka lembar demi lembar buku bacaan tersebut. Fang yang penasaran mendekat melongokkan kepalanya.

Fang melihatnya dengan seksama, kalau dilihat-lihat emang mirip sama rambutnya sih…

"Iya juga ya? Kok mirip sama rambutku?" gumam Fang melirik bagian atas tubuhnya itu. "Tapi, kenapa kau mengataiku Landak Janda?" tanya murid laki-laki itu masih kesal.

"Haduuh…" Ying menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu juga ya? Di daerah sini, warna ungu itu merupakan warna yang identik dengan para janda. Kau tahu janda itu apa?" Ying balik bertanya.

"Tidak, memangnya janda itu binatang sejenis apa?" Fang bertanya balik dengan tampang polosnya.

"Janda itu perempuan yang ditinggal suaminya…" tutur Ying.

"APA!" sontak Fang berteriak sambil melirik murid perempuan disampingnya itu. "BERANINYA KAU YING!" geramnya.

"KABUUR!" seru Ying berlari menjauhi Fang secepat kilat.

"Hey jangan lari! Sepatuku longgar loh!" teriak Fang. Dengan segera dia melepas salah satu sepatunya kemudian membidik sasaran; Ying. Target terkunci dan dengan cepat sepatu itu melayang ke arah Ying.

'

'

-PUK!  
'

'

Sepertinya nasib Ying masih baik, sepatu itu tidak mengenainya namun sebuah tiang penyangga yang ada di depan, murid perempuan berkacamata itu segera berbalik badan dan tersenyum sinis "Wleee, nggak kena, nggak kena!" ujarnya menggoyang-goyangkan pinggul dan sesekali memeletkan lidah.

"Sampai jumpa Landak Janda!" serunya kembali berbalik dan segera berlari. Fang langsung menatapnya horor,

"Ying awas dibelakang-"

'

'

Duagh!

'

'

Terlambat sudah, kepala mungil milik Ying sudah terlebih dulu mencium tonggak penyangga yang tadi menjadi sasaran empuk sepatu Fang.

Fang yang terkejut langsung berlari menghampiri Ying. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khwatir.

Tubuh Ying bergetar dan gadis itu mendongak, "Hiks… hiks…".

"Eih?" Fang kebingungan harus berbuat apa lantaran mendengar suara isakan kecil dari si gadis yang baru saja ingin dilemparnya.

"Hiks… hiks…" tubuh Ying semakin bergetar, "Hwueee… eee…" tangisnya pecah ke seluruh penjuru koridor. Fang mundur perlahan setelah merasakan telinganya mendengung saking kuatnya tangisan seorang Ying.

"Hey anak kecil jangan menangis. Cup… cup…" kata Fang berusaha menghiburnya, telinganya ditutup rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Padahalkan umur mereka toh tidak jauh beda tapi kenapa Fang berkata seolah sok tua?

Bukannya mereda, tangisnya Ying semakin nyaring. Fang mulai panik, dia harus apa? Suara tangisan Ying akan mengundang perhatian banyak orang termasuk para murid yang mengejarnya dan guru-guru dan Fang tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Ying berhentilah menangis, aku mohon…" kata Fang berjongkok berusaha membujuk Ying agar berhenti menangis sambil mengelus lembut pundaknya.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" suara seorang guru perempuan membuat Fang bergidik ngeri, terlebih itu guru Zila, the best teacher killer at school. Guru Zila ikut berjongkok di depan Ying, "Kamu kenapa sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

Ying masih diam, isakan kecil masih lolos dari bibir mungilnya walaupun tidak senyaring tadi. Mata guru tersebut bergulir mendapati satu buah sepatu berwarna ungu tergeletak disebelah kiri Ying sementara Fang yang berjongkok hanya memakai satu sepatu berwarna sama. Celakalah engkau Fang…

"Fang!" guru tersebut menatapnya tajam, Fang hanya meneguk ludah pahit sambil bergata tergagap, "I-iya bu guru?" katanya takut-takut.

"Ikut ibu ke kantor kepala sekolah, kamu harus tanggung jawab atas perbuatan kamu yang melempar Ying dengan sepatu!" katanya sambil menunjuk sepatu yang tergeletak disebelah Ying.

"Hah?!"

Mampus kau Fang, bu Zila sudah salah paham. Iya sih awalnya Fang ingin melempar si gadis sok lugu itu, tapi kan tidak kena lagian dia menangis karena salahnya sendiri. Padahalkan Fang sudah berteriak memperingatinya tadi.

"Ta-tapi bu-," ucapan Fang terputus seketika saat guru killer tersebut menyeretnya bersama dengan sepatunya. "Ying katakan sesuatu!" ronta Fang.

Punah sudah harapan Fang, Ying masih terisak tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Fang mulai pasrah dan mulai detik ini ia bersumpah akan bersikap dingin pada gadis sok lugu itu.

"Awas saja kau Ying!" teriakannya terdengar sayup-sayup.

Ya nantikanlah pembalasan Fang, Ying…

 **\- To Be Continue –**

Hah, akhirnya selesai… gimana Readers? Maaf ya kalau absurd atau gimana gitu *efek udah lama gak nulis. Tapi Ocha akan berusaha untuk me-next setiap cerita yang pernah dibuat agar mood nulis bisa kembali lagi.

Dan terimakasih spesial buat kak Achiko Kotone yang sudah membantu dalam proses pengerjaan fanfic ini meskipun kita berjauhan dan hanya berhubungan lewat sosial media. Terimakasih juga buat Alya yang sudah menyemangati Ocha agar berkarya lagi.

Akhir kata, mind to review? Ocha harap jangan jadi Dark Readers, kalau ada kritik dan saran Ocha terima dengan senang hati, asalkan menyampaikannya dengan sopan. Sekian…

 **Salam kiyut :)**

 **~Ochandy~**


End file.
